(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a photographic assist apparatus of mobile communications unit, and especially relates to one with creative pressing button fits in with the customarily used operation shutter button.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a diagram schematic view for a conventional smart cell phone of mobile communications unit. The smart cellular phone 100 comprises an earpiece 110, a touch screen 120, a virtual shutter button 122, a master key 130 and a first lens 140 disposed on the front side thereof, a plurality of entity function keys 150, 151 and a physical shutter button 150a disposed at the lateral side thereof, as well as a second lens 160 disposed on the back side thereof. In self shot-photographic mode, if user holds the smart cellular phone 100 in vertical status to let the upper first lens 140 face toward self so that he/she can watch the touch screen 120 for adjusting orientation of the smart cellular phone 100. At this moment, the physical shutter button 150a located at the lower left side of the smart cellular phone 100 while the master key 130 located at the beneath side of the smart cellular phone 100.
In scene shot-photographic mode, if user holds the smart cellular phone 100 in vertical status to let the upper second lens 160 face toward expected scene so that he/she can watch the touch screen 120 for adjusting orientation of the smart cellular phone 100. Similarly, at this moment, the physical shutter button 150a located at the lower left side of the smart cellular phone 100 while the master key 130 located at the beneath side of the smart cellular phone 100. In both photographic modes aforesaid, if the user accustomed to use right hand for handling everything, he/she may feel inconvenient to press the physical shutter button 150a under avoidance of blocking the view of the touch screen 120. Therefore, the smart cellular phone 100 expediently provides a virtual shutter button 122 to let the user hold the smart cellular phone 100 in horizontal status as shown in FIG. 1 so that the virtual shutter button 122 located at right side of the smart cellular phone 100 for easy access by the right thumb of the user.
However, most users are accustomed to use right forefinger for pressing physical shutter button 150a or virtual shutter button 122. The expedient means aforesaid does not substantially solve the inconvenient issue. Having realized and addressed foregoing issue, the photographic assist apparatus of mobile communications unit in the present invention is contrived out.